Guilty Pleasures
by Kenshin's lover 101
Summary: A funny fic just to torchur random characters for fun! possibly shonenai later


dislaimer: i don't own naruto or any of the characters from it tear**  
**

**Guilty Pleasures: chpt. 1**

He lifted his lead slowly, deliberately. The soft panting escaping his body increased in volume as his heart rate climbed steadily up. His eyes widened as a feverish look claimed his face. No, it couldn't be, he could not accept it. his head spun widly around, brain taking in every part of the dark bedroom. (edit this sentence doesn't flow right know what I'm sayin'? it doesn't feel right on tongue or brain won't make suggestions though :P)

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

'_this is not my house. This is not my room, but I KNOW I didn't forget to bring—'_The wild movement of his head came to a stop as his dark eye lighted upon a small figure peaking out from the corner of the covers.

"MR. SQUEAK-UMS!!! I thought I'd lost you forever!!"

A tear of joy rolled down the boys face as he reached for the stuffed animal and hugged it with all his might. squeak went the fuzzy teddy bear with the light brown fur.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." Said the boy as he practically killed the poor thing with squeeze after squeeze.

squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak

"SAAAASSSSSSUUUUUKKKKEEEEE!!!" Naruto screeched at the top of his lungs as he entered the room. Taking a deep breath he prepared to verbally abuse his teammate for waking him up in such an irritating way and such an untimely hour but froze as his eyes found the origin of that incessant squeaking. Naruto's lips began to curve up as the cute smile that had held sasuke's face just moments ago, slipped away into a troubled mask of indifference. No once could deny the light red tint growing on his cheeks as he attempted to stoically hide the teddy bear beneath the covers.

A small giggle escaped Naruto's lips. "Oh, THIS is priceless," he told Sasuke as he ambled over to the bed. Now right above the clearly embarrassed boy he smiled kindly. "It's ok, Sasuke. I understand and I promise, nobody will learn of you're furry little friend." He pat the boys head as if unaware of the death glare Sasuke was trying to use to burn a hole in his head.

Sasuke new better than to trust the blonde, yet as his teammate turned to walk away, he felt ready to thank god that the boy had enough self control to simply keep his guilty pleasure a secret. He gave the bear a carefull hug to comfort himself without making him squeak and was about to get up when the hand of his ninja friend suddenly swiped up Mr. Squeak-ums and disappeared through the front door.

'_… Damn'_ was the only thought that came to Sasuke's stunned mind. Before long his brain had recovered realized the yellow-haired menace needed to be stopped. With that, he was out the door in 2 seconds flat wearing nothing but extremely sexy bed-head (… ? –zach) and a long t-shirt. He ran full speed through the town, following the continuous squeaks and loud calls of "Check out Sasuke's teddy bear Mr. Squeak-ums!!"

The black-haired boy tore through the town with everyone taking in his pink "soft and fluffy fanclub" shirt and laughing loudly at it, and their new aquaintance, "Mr. Squeak-ums." It took Sasuke a minute to figure out letting Naruto get the bear was not his only mistake. He stopped and looked down at his one piece of clothing, the pink t-shirt. '_I thought I'd washed out all the pink"_ but the slight tint remained and, in the early rays of bright sunlight it's original color was obvious.

Just as the boy's face turned a deeper crimson, he was shocked back to the rest of reality when a squeak and another one of Naruto's chants reached his ears, echoed by the sound of ninjas laughing.

"Shit." He muttered as he began again on his course running at a speed slightly slower than his fastest in an attempt to make the one piece of clothing he wore sufficient covering.

Wow wow wow kate one messed up mind but amazingliy good do good with this or I kill you btw you could've had naruto make sasuke do embarrasingn things instead but make this work!


End file.
